


All Play, No Work

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Crack, Doctor Who References, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humor, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "You're supposed to be tracking down the most notorious criminal of the century and you're watching Doctor Who!"





	All Play, No Work

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Will is a Doctor Who fan. Specifically, New Who. And he's totally a Doctor/Rose shipper. Because I say so, that's why. Have fun reading and please enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

Will laughed at what he was watching on his new portable DVD player. He was supposed to be with Jack and the science team in the lab, helping them figure out when the Chesapeake Ripper would strike next.

Instead, he sat at his desk in his lecture theatre, laughing at the 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler put the abusive Mr. Eddie Connolly in his place. It was one of his favorite episodes, The Idiot's Lantern, in Season/Series 2. 

 

"Mr. Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" Will quoted along with The Doctor.

 

And that was how Jack Crawford found him. He frowned at his star profiler in disapproval, arms crossed and scowled deeply. 

 

"Will!" He shouted, his voice echoing. 

 

Will startled, frantically shutting off his DVD player. He looked sheepish as Jack continued to berate him.

 

"You're supposed to be tracking down the most notorious criminal of the century and you're watching Doctor Who!"

 

"Um, yeah, sorry about that, Jack. Took a small break. Won't happen again," he mumbled as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

"Well, good, 'cause we got a evil SOB to catch," Jack replied. "Now, let's go, Will."

 

"Yeah," Will nodded, mumbling and avoiding eye contact with Jack. "Um, yeah." 

Then, he smiled, a rare joyful one. "Allons-y, Jack!"

 

Jack's friendly, playful groan could barely be heard over Will's loud laughter.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
